Expecting
by Nerielle Tu
Summary: Together the maniacal devil and the smothering angel embark on the path to parenthood the same way they got together- completely by accident and with no regrets. Hiruma/Mamori ongoing drabble fics
1. Positive: Part 1

Mamori Anezaki had spent the last day and a half coming up with terrible outcomes of her current situation.

To put simply, she was pregnant. The father, her boyfriend Hiruma, was an insane delinquint football player who had just recently gone pro. As in the day before. As in she found out 2 hours after her pregnancy test came back positive that he had made it.

Even though she wasn't scheduled for an official doctor's visit until the following week to confirm it, she had bought approximately 15 pregnancy tests in the last 10 hours to verify. It was safe to say that unless a miracle happened, she was having a baby.

That godforsaken demons baby.

She didn't really think that badly of her boyfriend, anymore, but she had spent the last 36 hours unable to sleep thinking about what this meant. She had ignored several calls from Hiruma, mostly because she knew he'd come and get her once she confirmed her location and they would commence a night of celebration.

Hiruma and his celebrations were what got her here in the first place.

"Who am I kidding, I can't just blame him-"

But the scenarios raced through her head.

She was having Hiruma Yoichi's child.


	2. Positive: Part 2

When Hiruma Yoichi had busted down his girlfriend's door a mere 35 hours after finding out he was now a pro football player, he had not expected the sight he had seen.

Why the fucking manager wouldn't show up and be excited for him was beyond him. If he was a professional that as good as meant he'd force those fuckers to take the insight of the best manager in fucking Japan. Even if it would have to wait, there would be a mistake for his book to catch eventually, and she'd be fine.

So what was her fuckin issue?

She had sounded excited for about 10 seconds on the phone, like something was on her mind. But when he asked her? Nothing. Not a fucking thing. And after a day and a half of none of the things he'd expected-

a happy girlfriend, a naked girlfriend, a girlfriend covered in assorted bondage, and a fucking expensive dinner with said girlfriend in order to continue the first option- he'd expected a lot of things.

But then she disappeared, so here he'd came.

"Where the fuck are you, fucking Anezaki?!"

She looked like a wreck once he caught side of her, and if Hiruma Yoichi was capable of guilt he would have felt it there. (So basically, some small part of him did want to make this up to her, maybe he'd buy her a better door, she needed one anyway)

". . . What's your problem, Anezaki?"

Her mouth hung open for a moment. She hadn't expected him. Then-

"Yoichi,"

Shit. She never called him that.

"I'm pregnant,"

Hiruma stared at his girlfriend for a moment. She was telling the truth. So he did what he deemed he needed to do,

and walked out the door instantly.


	3. Positive: Part 3

Mamori had not been expecting that reaction. Well, she had, but it was her worst case scenario. What would he do now? Quit being a pro in order to avoid her forever?

For the first instance in her entire pregnancy thus far, she finally felt like throwing up.

And so she did. Repeatedly.

What an idiot she'd been! Sleeping with someone like that? Loving someone like that? She was an idiot.

She felt like calling him and yelling at him, but she felt so beaten down. He had come into her house unexpectedly after she had spent 36 hours wondering what she would do, what she would say- and she couldn't form any response other than 'I'm pregnant'.

"I'm an idiot!" she yelled in frustration as tears formed in her eyes.

Then the same door that Hiruma Yoichi had nearly knocked down, and half destroyed, was completely knocked down.

"Fucking girlfriend!" the familiar voice yelled.

From the bathroom she hesitantly spoke, "Y-yoichi?"

Suddenly he appeared at the doorway.

"You're a fucking charicature of pregnancy, Anezaki," he said in what she knew now to be his kindest voice possible.

"I, i thought you left-"

"I had shit to do, now come here, this would be fucking stupid to do here-" he suddenly grabbed her arm and, surprisingly gently, pulled her up and into the next room. Then, without hesitation he opened a small box in front of her face.

Wha-?

"What kind of stupid look is that, Anezaki Mamori? We've been dating for six FUCKING years, and you're pregnant. What do you think I'm gonna do, run for the fuckin hills?" The look on his face was an incredulous one, but the look in his eyes was clear.

It was,

'Marry me you idiot, I love you and I would've gotten off my ass to do this normally anyway.'

Mamori felt tears in her eyes, and she hugged him.

"I love you," she said.

After a very long awkward silence, he sighed.

"Yeah whatever, I love you too fucking manager," he said grumpily with one of the most sour faces imaginable.

She smiled.

Well, that had only taken six years and an accidental pregnancy to get him to verbalize.


	4. Wedding: Part 1

The first trimester was shaping up to be oddly pleasant. If she had an irregular period, she might not have even known she was pregnant until much later on. But for all the morning sickness she lacked she most assuredly had made up for it in terms of her soon-to-be husband.

She wasn't particularly concerned with the details of a shotgun wedding, but he seemed oddly proud of the entire idea. And everytime she'd suggested something simpler he'd dismissed her in the same way.

"Did you take your vitamins, fucking pregnant manager?"

Why did he still call her a manager?!

"As I've already told you ten times today, yes!" her face was filled with frustration.

"Then shut the hell up and let me worry about the rest," he said quite seriously. Mamori paused.

"You shouldn't have to worry about the whole thing yourself. I can help, or we can make it much simpler!" she argued rather than letting him continue. He looked genuinely pissed when he looked at her.

"Aren't you the fucking one asking *me* all the time if I'm doing it out of obligation, Mamori?" Just like she never called him Yoichi, he never called her Mamori unless it was serious. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it to think for a moment. Why bother with a wedding?

Maybe he actually wanted to show her he cared. Maybe he actually wanted people to know he did it because he wanted to. And maybe getting him to admit that would be like choking 'I love you' out of him for the first time.

"Well, fine!" she gave in, "Just make sure it happens sooner than later so I won't look like a beach ball is hidden under my dress. . ."

"Kekeke, don't worry about it, fucking pregnant Anezaki, we could always say you just ate too many creampuffs!"


	5. Wedding: Part 2

The first day her morning sickness was actually a problem was her wedding day. Fortunately for Hiruma and herself, she managed to walk the aisle without too much of a problem, and even managed to say the vows before having to take an unceremonious stop in the bathroom before running out the doors. _**Of course**_ Hiruma wanted to have an American style wedding, given he played American football and bleached his hair blonde.

"Ain't I a romantic?" he said with a stupid shit eating grin as he pointed to a bucket in the floor of the limo. She glared at him, until she needed it a moment later.

Hiruma Mamori. Would she ever believe she would have that as a surname? Even knowing his first name and having called him Yoichi on several occassions, it was hard to associate the name she had most often called him with herself.

"Fucking wife," she heard him say as he brushed away some of the hair that might get caught in her unfortunate bought of morning sickness. After a moment, all she could feel was his hand on her shoulder comforting her. She leaned back.

"Huh, Hiruma Mamori," she thought out loud with a smile.

"Better get fucking used to it, Hiruma Mamori," though his tone was one of utter snark and unkindness, they both knew that underneath the grime and inability to be a cuddlebug, he was happy.


	6. Concern, Scenario 1

Her creampuffs were magically disappearing.

She had normal cravings, which she'd been thankful for, but they were cravings amped up to the tenth degree. Not just some creampuffs, all of the creampuffs. One by one as she bought them they all vanished into thin air, and she was starting to suspect her pro-football playing husband had something to do with it.

It's not like he'd eat them for fun- so what was it? The cravings didn't exactly stop. And one day, right when she was sure she'd have to confront him-

he slapped a pack of gum in front of her.

"There, it's even got fucking sugar, so don't say it's not good enough fucking wife," he said with an obvious grumpy undertone. "And stop buying fucking creampuffs!" He was about to walk away before she stood up.

"You-why in the world?!" She instinctively put her hand on her stomach, which was now beginning to show. He looked back at her and then pointed at precisely that spot.

"That's fucking why, Mamori," this time his voice was still sharp, but oddly sincere. Mamori's mouth opened as he swiftly walked into the next room.

Hiruma Yoichi. . .was actually concerned about what she ate while she was pregnant.

Hiruma Yoichi was...dare she say it?... an overprotective father.

She began to laugh and from the other room she heard,

"Shut the hell up and chew your damn gum!"


End file.
